Mobile device memory limitations constrain either a number or a size of applications (or apps) that can occupy the memory of the mobile device. Hence, such memory limitations restrict the number and size of apps that can simultaneously execute on the mobile device. Although mobile device memory has generally expanded greatly in recent years, so has the size of apps. Furthermore, larger mobile device memories require more power, which in turn increases the discharge rate of the mobile device battery. Battery depletion remains a primary key performance point of any mobile device. Furthermore, larger memories are more expensive, which is also a key factor in the development of a mobile device.
Therefore, there is a need to effectively manage mobile device memory, especially for mobile operating systems that allow for multiple, simultaneous running apps.